


Stars

by Lotl101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even apart, they are not divided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly inspired and speed wrote this so I hope it's not too bad. Inspired by the Riza to my Roy, and how he sends me sunsets when we cant be together so we can be watching it together.

The separation was terrible. Not being able to talk to the Colonel was perhaps the worst thing about being assigned under the Fuhrer. Not the danger, no, but being denied Colonel Roy Mustang’s sense of humour, his determination, and even his occasional laziness regarding paperwork. Not being able to comment on the happenings of the day to see his reactions. Not being together and seeing the same things.

Perhaps that is why Riza Hawkeye had been drawn to the stars recently. While the dark of night should have scared her after her run in with Pride, she instead found it comforting to look up at the stars each night after work. Riza glanced at Orion and thought, ‘If he’s looking up, he’ll see the same stars as me. We’re still stationed in the same city. It’s not so bad, I can get through this.’

* * *

 

Being away from her was the biggest hurdle of this new isolation. Not only had he lost his adjutant, his helpmeet, but he had also lost her quiet smiles and insightful comments. He’d lost her even keel in his inner turmoil. He’d lost those things he valued most about Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang was staying late at the office to catch up on paperwork, having fallen behind without Hawkeye there to pester him into something resembling a work ethic. The stars were just beginning to come out as his gaze was drawn out the window. The glittering lights up above were far more interesting than work lately, without someone to snark at. Roy examined the sky, searching until he found the warrior constellation, Orion. ‘Wherever she is, Riza can see the same beautiful stars as me. We’ve been through worse, we’ll make it out of this alive and intact. We’re not as far apart as it all seems.’


End file.
